


Anxiety leaves her quivering

by littlediable



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut, Top Jasper Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: the major scares the reader, but Jasper is hell bent on apologizing and maybe a sweet apology turns into something more
Relationships: Jasper Hale & You
Kudos: 16





	Anxiety leaves her quivering

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr for more little-diable, don't copy or edit my work

The kiss turned sloppier with every passing moment, (y/n) was placed on his lap, thighs pressed against his, arms slung around his neck. Both had been tangled like this for a few minutes by now, savoring their privacy as the rest of the Cullens were out of the house. He felt the warm and content feeling spreading through her, soft moans spilled from her swollen lips, awakening something deep inside of him.

Jasper could feel himself fading, switching places with the major, though he tried to fight against it, he knew that he wouldn’t stand a chance against him. He moved his lips to her jaw, slowly he began to suck a few marks into her skin, eyes turning into a darker shade, nothing she had noticed until now. 

“So gorgeous, you’re mine darlin’, all mine”, his accent sounded thicker than ever, ripping her out of her bubble as his fangs grazed her skin. “Jas’”, the uneasy feeling that swapped over her, urged him on, like a predator that was hunting after his scared prey.

“Now that’s not what you should call me, is it?”, (y/n) pressed her palms against his chest, trying to rip herself out of his tight grip, wondering what he was playing at. “What? Jasper?”, a nervous chuckle spilled from her lips, “you should call me major from now on”. (Y/n) struggled in his hold, shifting in his lap, panicked eyes watching his every move, heads whipping towards the door as Alice and Edward stumbled into the house, praying that Alice’s vision had only deceived her.

That one moment was enough for (y/n) to shuffle out of his arms, to grasp her bag and run out of the mansion, not noticing how Jasper switched personalities once again, honey colored, golden eyes finally returning.

(Y/n) would avoid Jasper for days, hiding away from him in the hallways, not sparing him one glance as he’d beg her to talk to him. Her heart felt heavy, it was calling out to him, she terribly missed him, but the anxiety stuck with her, remainders of the scary moment still ran through her veins. “Darlin’?”, Jasper was standing next to her, hands interlaced in front of him, fighting against the urge to touch her, he didn’t want to fuck up once again.

Her eyes momentarily grew wider, visibly gulping as she took a step backwards, “please, let me explain, please darlin’”, his voice broke with every word he spoke, venom pooled in his eyes. Her insides were burning, bile rose in the back of her throat, her body was aching for him, a small “okay”, spilled from her lips ere she could stop herself, instantly a smile tugged on his lips, there was still at least a bit of hope for them.

Jasper took her home that day, driving in the same car, hands finding their way to her knee, slowly tracing the fabric of her jeans, finally he felt at ease, like he hadn’t fucked up, like he hadn’t lost control. (Y/n) had known for quite a while, that Jasper and the Cullens were special to say the least, a few weeks back he had told her everything about them, their eternal lives, the daily fight against their primal instincts, but not once had he told her about the major, his sick and twisted self.

It took her a few moments to wrap her head around the fact that he basically had two different personas, switching between them as his primal side would gain the upper hand. “I’m so sorry, I never wanted to scare you or hurt you”, the words made her smile, (y/n) cupped his cheeks, crawling into his lap, “it’s okay, thank you for telling me”.

She attached her lips to his, falling back down on the soft mattress, dipping under their weight as he hovered above her, lips not leaving hers once. A fire was spreading through her veins, she wanted him, wanted all of him, no matter how scared (y/n) had been the last time, she knew that he’d take care of her, he wouldn’t hurt her, she was sure of it. “Darlin’”, Jaspers raspy voice shot shivers up her spine, he moved away from her, scared that he’d take it too far, it felt like a déjà-vu, repeating itself like days ago.

“I trust you, I know you won’t hurt me”, (y/n) nibbled on his jawline, hands combing through his golden locks, “I-”, Jasper’s eyes fluttered close, fighting an internal battle, wondering if he should give in, if he’d manage to keep the upper hand, pushing the major into the far back of his mind. “Please”, she pressed on, hands toying with the first buttons of his dark shirt, (y/e/c) eyes teasing him with every passing second.

A growl rumbled through him, cold hands disappearing underneath her shirt, ripping the fabric off her frame, golden eyes admiring the skin he had wanted to touch for weeks by now. “You’re so gorgeous darlin’”, she felt her cheeks burn, “don’t go all shy on me now”, his smirk made her giggle, the sound turned into a moan as soon as Jasper attached his lips to the soft skin of her boobs, hands moving along her sides, finding the bra clasp.

“Are you sure? We can stop any-”, (y/n) silenced him with another kiss, “I want you, all of you”. Her bra found its way down to the floor, jeans and panties soon following as Jasper took off his own clothes, “relax”, he rasped out, kissing his way to her aching core, walls clenching around nothing, begging for something, to finally feel him inside of her. His hands trailed up her body, softly cupping her boobs, squeezing a bit tighter, thumbs flicking over her hard nipples, god, he definitely knew where to touch her.

His cold fingers danced down to her inner thighs, tracing along her wet folds, softly pressing them into her heat, coaxing a high pitched moan out of her swollen lips. 

“Oh god Jas, feels so good”, he smirked against her skin as he kissed her hip bones, thumb circling her clit just enough to push her down the rabbit hole she wouldn’t find her way out for a long time. Jasper began to build a steady rhythm, fingers perfectly stretching her, thumb adding just the right pressure, god, he’d love to stay down there forever, teasing her, till she’d cum over and over again on his cold fingers.

“Stop”, her groan made him freeze, “I need you inside of me”, (y/n) arched her back, hands blindly searching for him, tugging on his wrists, eyes falling to his aching length. “You can always tell me to stop”, he reminded her, slapping her hand away as she tried to touch his member, “later, I don’t want to wait any longer darlin’”.

His cold touch had chills roll through her spine, pulling her under like a wave of ice cold water, knocking all air out of her lungs as she’d slowly drown in the ocean. “Jas”, she felt pathetic, whining like that, but she couldn’t stop herself, her body was aching to get conquered by him, to get lost in those beautiful eyes of his as he’d make sweet love to her. Just as another plea would roll off her tongue he had pushed himself into her heat, length engulfed by her tightness, walls constricting around him, struggling to adjust.

A few ‘oh gods’ and ‘fucks’ would stumble out of the both of them, “move, please”, (y/n) moaned into his ear, hands moving up his spine, trying to find anything to hold onto, trying to pierce her nails into his shoulders. (Y/n)s heart was rapidly beating, Jaspers hips would meet hers, getting faster with every thrust of his, “feels like you were made for me darlin’”, the words made her smile, forehead pressed against his, choking out a few breaths.

(Y/n)s head fell back as a sob crawled up her throat, she curled her toes, high on the wave of lust he brought upon her. “Please, Jas’”, she wasn’t quite sure what she was begging for, but no other words made it past her lips, too focused on the sensations he provided her with, the love she felt for him. He kept on slamming his hips against hers, rough enough to bring her closer to the edge, but not enough to leave bruises behind, careful not to hurt her in any way.

She never wanted to be touched like that by any other man ever again, she was his, his alone, only he’d get to make love to her like that, able to bring her orgasm upon her with a few thrusts, lips nibbling on hers, hands placed on the mattress, steading his broad frame. “I’m so close”, (y/n) choked out, eyes closed as she moved one hand down to her slightly enlarged clit, softly rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves, adding to the building pressure.

“Let go darlin’, it’s alright”, Jasper mused, eyes not leaving her features, smiling to himself as her orgasm rocked through her, walls clenching and unclenching around him, the knot in her belly snapped in apart, release wrecking her, leaving her panting and moaning. 

She felt his warmth spread through her, freezing above her as he gave into his orgasm, “fuck I love you”, Jasper growled, kissing her one last time before he pulled out of her, instantly wrapping his arms around her quivering frame. “I love you too”, she smiled at him, thanking her lucky stars for bringing Jasper into her life, she was truly made for him.


End file.
